Always Look Twice
by Nari-sama
Summary: Sasuke's about to learn...in a ninja village maybe everything is not what it appears at first look...as well as to never ignore Neji when he's trying to warn you...Oneshot Humour


**Ok when I wrote this I had seen plenty of fics where Neji is forced to where a kimono but none where Shika dresses up lol anyway I really liked the idea. When I say yukata think of Shizune's outfit. I just thought about why Shikamaru would never want to let his hair down :) I also thought it'd be funny to through in some SasuShika lol anyway tell me what you think!  
**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto it'd be way too troublesome...

**Always Look Twice**

'Damn it...' Shikamaru thought and sighed examining his reflection in his full length mirror 'this is why I hate family reunions...I look like a damn girl how troublesome' he tugged weakly at his loose black yukata that on its own would be ok but his mum had made him wear the whole get-up, he'd even put up with wearing hakama but just so he at least look like a guy but unfortunately it wasn't that formal of an occasion. The light green obi pulled the cloth tight around his waist accentuating his damn girly hips making his scowl deepen even more as he tried to keep his black hair out of his face.

"Shikamaru get down here now!" Yoshino Nara shouted from the floor below.

He growled trudging down stairs 'God damn it what's got her so bloody pissed we do this every year fuck it' he thought trying not to want to hit his mother over the head with a fry pan "Gah...so annoying - What do ya want?" he yelled back.

"Don't be so flippant to me young man!" she said whacking him on the shoulder as he walked into the kitchen "Awwww you're so cute!" she squealed happily throwing her arms around him.

'What the hell...mood swings!' he cringed trying to detach himself from her grasp "...what do ya want ka-san?" Shikamaru asked finally escaping his mother's death grip.

"Oh...yes" she said fumbling around trying to find something and pulled out a piece of paper "I need you to go down to the market and get these things I asked your father to do it yesterday and the useless bastard completely ignored me lazy ass" she rambled on about her poor excuse for a husband handing him a list.

"Yeah yeah I'll go I'll go" he agreed rolling his brown eyes as his grabbed the list from her and mumbled "troublesome woman..." under his breath as he got out of the house quickly before she realised what he'd said and tried to hit him again.

**&**

In the centre of Konoha - Sasuke, Neji and Naruto had just returned from another mission to Sunagakure and the hyper blonde had pulled his two friends towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop once more.

"Hey hey you're just jealous that I've got a girlfriend and you don't nyeh! Come on even Sai got together with Ino" Naruto teased poking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I could get any girl I wanted to go out with me dobe" Sasuke replied smirking sadistically wishing so badly to have his sword on him so he could slice the damn thing from the annoying boy's face.

"Oh yeah" the blonde grinned "Ok teme...how about her dattebayo" Naruto dared and pointed at a tall black haired haired girl that was currently inspecting the fruit the battered street stall had laid out for sale.

"Naruto maybe you shouldn't..." Neji tried telling him.

"Che" Sasuke scoffed "like any girl in Konoha's a challenge idiot" he strolled over towards the girl, Neji's lips spread into a large smirk like he knew something the Uchiha didn't.

Sasuke came up to her from behind wrapping his arm around her narrow waist whispering "Hey..." was all he could get out before he felt something pulling tight around his pale throat.

"So troublesome..." someone said in a soft bored voice "why...does everyone always assume just coz you're wearing a yukata...you're a freaking girl damn it!" the 'girl' turned to face Sasuke.

Him and Naruto nearly fainted in shock "SHIKA!" Naruto screamed in horror while Sasuke nearly fainted from embarrassment...maybe he should have destroyed Konoha when he had the chance.

"I tried to warn you two but no you never listen..." Neji said trying not to burst out laughing at his comrades predicament.

"You could have at least told me Neji you idiot" Shikamaru sighed releasing his kagemane no jutsu.

"And ruin my fun" the brunette replied "It's a lot more fun when it's someone else being mistaken for a girl..." he trailed off when he saw the look of righteous vengeance into the Nara's normally calm brown eyes.

"Help me with these" he pointed at the mountain of shopping bags, his 'checkmate' smirk plastered across his face "and I might think about maybe not _accidentally_ letting slip to Sai what happened last weekend" he ran his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time that morning thinking evilly about all the photo's he had taken of the other three 'Mhuhahahaha...' Inner Shika burst out maniacally in his mind, he'd never thought blackmail would be so much fun even more fun than Shougi!

"And I thought Sakura-chan was evil!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke cowering in his orange and black jumpsuit, the former avenger was just trying to forget about the fact that he hit on a guy and that he may or may not of actually thought he looked cute...

**The End**


End file.
